Armadylan Meets Shujaa
Armadylan Meets Shujaa is the 51st episode of Season 38. Summary On his second visit in the Pridelands, Armadylan meets Shujaa, who helps him learn how to control his super strength with him and especially help him deal with the Wolfy Kids, who have taken over the rock hyraxes’ homes as their new Wolfy den. Plot The episode begins at the Pridelands where Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna have arrived to meet the Lion Guard, and a special friend of theirs who's as strong as Dylan when he is Armadylan. Greg was very excited to meet this friend of the Lion Guard and he wonders what kind of animal he is just as Connor tells him to just wait and see as they arrived to meet the Lion Guard, and some scary and big looking gorilla. But when the gorilla walked up to the kids, he greets them and introduces himself as Shujaa, and Amaya greets back and introduces herself, then Connor, Luna, and Greg. Then, when Shujaa picks all four of them up, he gives them a squeezing hug but luckily, only for a second, as he drops them all down and Luna was impressed by how strong the gorilla is as Ono explains to her that adult gorillas can pick up ten times their body weight, as Greg was excited to be meeting someone, besides Beshte, very strong like him when he is Gekko. Before Shujaa could ask who Gekko is, Bunga blurts out that Gekko is Greg, then points to Connor and Amaya and says that they are Catboy and Owlette, much to the gorilla’s confusion as Fuli explains that the Lion Guard’s friends are superheroes in special magical clothing called pajamas, and Bunga adds that when they transform, they become the PJ Masks, and Bunga also tells Shujaa that Luna is Luna Girl, who used to be a bad guy, until she became good. Shujaa looked eager to meet and see what the PJ Masks are, as Ono tells him that they only come out at night. When Ono mentioned nighttime, Kion was reminded as he tells Connor about what happened last night at the ground hyraxes home: some wild pack animals that look like humans have been messing up their homes, by leaving pawprints and shedding fur all over the place. Hearing that reminded Amaya of the Wolfy Kids and think that they must be trying to find a new territory in the Pridelands. Fuli shuddered when Amaya mentioned the Wolfies, as Connor tells the Lion Guard that they’ll be ready to meet them tonight, and they’ll bring Armadylan to help as well. Trivia *Shujaa makes his returning appearance in this episode. **The first time was in the new Lion Guard episode Beshte and the Beast. *Armadylan visits the Pridelands for the second time. **The first time he visited the Pridelands was in The Prideland Cave Crystals. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes that need images